


Trick and Treat

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Hormones, Pregnancy, Quickie, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You try on a costume in a store. It has an unexpected effect on Jensen.





	Trick and Treat

You had always loved Halloween, something you shared with your husband but for entirely different reasons than him.

You loved the colors, the lights and the way your street changed into something out of a horror movie. You saw the beauty in the horrific scenes on each and every lawn, while he loved scaring the crap out of kids, teenagers and the occasional parent.

You on the other hand loved the lights and the pumpkin carving. A discipline Jensen had put you to shame in last night, but you hardly cared.

You had loved the quiet time with him. Or what had started as quiet times and had ended in a food fight and sex on the kitchen floor. Neither of you had been able to keep your hands of each other for long over these past few weeks. It wasn’t like you hadn’t always been a passionate couple, but before you had gotten pregnant you had both had a decent amount of self control. Since you had gotten pregnant and especially since you had started to show, he hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself for long. You couldn’t blame him entirely though, with all the hormones coursing through your body you spend every waking moment either wanting to kill him or jump him.

It had been touch and go which side you were going to come down on all morning. Him walking out from the bathroom, with drops in his hair and on his chest, had most definitely made you wanna push him down on the bed and ride him until you both needed another shower. Unfortunately, Jared had interrupted that train of thought by calling Jay’s phone and asking you to go to the stores with him. He needed new, more kid friendly decorations for his house, since the ones they had, had scared the crap out of Tom last year. With Shep now having joined the Padalecki household, Gen had ordered Jared to get new decorations. Jared’s first thought had as always been to call Jensen to help him pick out things and you smiled, when you heard Gen yell from the background to have them bring you. Going herself wasn’t an option since Tom had the sniffles and quiet frankly half this store would have sent the little boy running out in tears.

So here you were having to smell the coffee Jared had brought for him and Jensen, which instantly had put a damper on your mood. You weren’t going to tell Jensen not to drink or eat things just because you couldn’t, but your crazy pregnancy brain were still mad at him for drinking coffee right in front of you.

You took a deep breath and walked away from the bickering best friends for a little while. Jensen was getting a head with a hook going through it. He was hell bent on going all out this year, since it would be the last time he would get to for a while. The baby arriving in March which meant there was no way, you were going to let him turn your house into a scene from a horror movie next year. This year, however, you had indulged him and Jared was jealous.

“Dude. I am not saying you can’t get one.” Jensen waved the bodiless head around before his best friend. “All I am saying is if you come home with this, Gen is most definitely going to kill you.”

 **“With a face like this I can get away with anything.”**  Jared grinned at Jensen making you snort with laughter. Jared sent you a fake offended bitch face, making you laugh even harder.

“Jared, if you come home with that thing,” You pointed the the head in Jensen’s hand. “You won’t need makeup to look like a zombie this Halloween buddy.”

Jensen sent you an approving smirk before looking back at Jared with a big grin still plastered across his face. “Actually I would like to see that.” Jensen said as he grabbed another head and threw at Jared who quickly caught it before it hit him in the face. “Buy one.”

Doubt flickered across Jared’s face for a second as he looked at you and Jensen staring him down, with equal challenge on your faces, but for different totally reasons.

“I better not.” Jared mumbled and put the head back where Jensen had found it much to his amusement.

Jensen reached for a giant fake spider and you instantly felt the hairs on the back of the neck raise. “Ackles don’t even think about it!” You scolded and Jensen’s hand instantly left the fury beast.

“Oh come on Y/N.They’re cool and we already have the web. We could put in on the stairs and when people open the door…” He tried to convince you but you interrupted him with a shudder.

“You are actually thinking about having that _inside_  the house?” You stared at the monster with a horrified look on your face, before looking back to your husband.

“No!” You said killing the joy in his eyes in an instant.

“Y/N it is not real and you would know where it was…” Jensen tried. Both of you ignoring Jared’s manic laughter, now he wasn’t the one being told off.

“Jensen if that thing gets anywhere near our house I am spending Halloween with my mom and you get to be the one telling my dad why!” You warned and Jensen let out a deep sigh before his face lit up again. His eyes had fallen on an display behind you.

“Wow this is awesome.” Jensen headed for a small graveyard with ghosts, headstone and dead bodies with entrails falling from chests as they crawled out of the ground. You let out a small snort trying to hold back your laughter as you saw your husband light up like a small kid at Christmas. Jensen looked over his shoulder at you, “can we?” He gestured towards the small graveyard and you lovingly shook your head at him.

“Entrails, corpses, ghosts, demons. Whatever. Go nuts. But no spiders.” You warned raising your finger at him

“I am spending Halloween at your house this year.” Jared sighed making you laugh. “Get a sitter and come over when the kids are asleep. You can help Jay scare the crap out of some teenagers and I got someone that will sympathize with me.” You smiled at Jared, and Jensen turned to look at you with a fake hurt expression on his face.

“Is that anyway to talk about the father of your unborn child?” Jensen joked, but his face quickly fell with the glare you sent him.

“You would be wise not to remind me of the reason I can not have coffee while holding that in your hand.” You nodded towards his cup and Jared let out a snort next to you.

“And it is only just beginning man,” Jared teased and you sent him a stare that surely could kill elderly people and small children. “I am sure they got an axe in here that is actually sharp, Jared. Don’t test me!”

“Hey I didn’t knock you up.” Jared held up his hands in defense but the assault came from an unexpected angle and a wax kidney hit the side of his face.

“What the hell was that?” Jared picked up the kidney and studied it before chucking it back at Jensen, who just caught it with a wicked grin on his face.

“Children.” You muttered as you wandered off, exploring the back of the store on your own and away from the scent of the heavenly, hot drinks in Jared and Jensen’s hands.

You smiled to yourself as you heard the two keep bickering in the background as you let your hands wander over shelves of filled with small figurines and lamps.

You hadn’t been in this store before but you loved it and you were most certainly coming back for every holiday you could think off. This guy had an amazing selection of all and everything Halloweeny. A grin spread across your face, when you discovered the customs section.

This was another thing you had always loved about Halloween. Dressing up and getting to act silly and childish for a night. Well, not all the costumes were all that child friendly though. You wiggled your nose in disgust as you stared at the Sexy Nurse and the Hot Cop outfits before you. Luckily your husband had never been into those cliches. It didn’t mean he wouldn’t appreciate any these though and some of them were amazing.

You found the Superhero section and started going through the costumes. You grinned when you found a Cat Woman costume but the tight leather might not be so easy to squeeze into these days. You still weren’t showing too much being only a little over 4 months pregnant, but still the bump was there and holding your breathe trying to get into that wouldn’t exactly help.

You let your fingers slide over a female Captain America outfit and smiled at the jokes, you could throw in your husband’s face with that one, but finally you found something that you loved. The colors were amazing. It was sexy as hell but not too much and most importantly, it seemed like it would be able to accommodate your bump. Plus there was no doubt in your mind, Jensen would love this.

Shimmying into the [Robin dress](http://thing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com/post/151244877062/robin-trick-or-treat-dress) took you a bit longer than you had expected but luckily for you, you could hear Jensen and Jared was preoccupied with some rather loud argument on what was better to use for blood. Ketchup or store bought fake blood.

“You would think they would have learned that, having fake blood splattered all over them at least once a week for 10 years now.” You thought to yourself with a smile on your lips as you slide the boots on. For a few moments you debated whether to yell at them to just to steal it from set, but you didn’t really wanna alert Jensen to your whereabouts until you were ready. You put on the green collar and took one last look in the mirror before stepping out behind the curtain and into the back of the store.  

The store was divided in three rooms and you were in the back one while Jared and Jensen were arguing in the middle room. You smiled and bit your lip as you slowly walked towards them. Jared was the first to notice you, since your husband’s back was still turned towards you.

Jared’s jaw dropped slightly and he raised his brows at you before grabbing his friend’s shoulders holding him still.

“You gotta give me a minute to prepare him Y/N or he’ll have a heart attack,” Jared teased and Jensen slapped his best friend’s hands away.

“What the hell are you talking ab…” Jensen stopped the moment he turned around and saw you walking towards him. His eyes instantly darkened as his eyes wandered over your body and you felt your cheeks flush bright red from his attention.

You spun around before him, holding your hands above your head as you showed off.

“I was thinking about getting this one, but I wanted your opinion.” You teased your husband who still hadn’t spoken a word. Your teasing tone seemed to shake him out of whatever thought, he had been in the midst of and he handed his coffee off to Jared.

 **“Cover my back.”** Jensen smirked at his gobsmacked best friend before grabbing your hand and dragging you back into the back room and towards the dressing room.

“Well, this is new.” You laughed and Jensen smirked back at you without slowing down and you followed him without hesitation. Jensen was in no means bad at showing you how he felt, but in public he was always more shy. More withdrawn, and never in your wildest dreams would you have thought him capable of pushing you against a wall, in a public dressing room, with his best friend in the store with you.  

Nevertheless, that was where you found yourself in this very moment. Pinned between the wall and your husband’s firm body as he kissed you hungrily. You peeked over his shoulder making sure the drapes had really closed before your wrapped your arms around his next; allowing yourself to get lost in the moment.

Jensen hands seemed to be everywhere. One minute the were tangled in your hair as he kissed your ferociously, the next they were on your breasts and his lips were attacking your neck, making you throw your head back and let out a quiet moan. Then they were on your thighs and then on your ass as he sucked down on your collarbone.

Your hand landed on his wrist stopping him for a brief moment as his hands wandered up your dress and started pulling down your panties. “Are we really doing this?” You whispered as you looked into his emerald green orbs and he smiled at you.

“What did you think were going to happen waltzing out like that?” Jensen teased you, quietly before running his tongue over your neck and sucking at your earlobe. “Besides Jared is a good actor. He got this.”

It wasn’t until Jensen mentioned Jared, you realized he was putting on a show at the front of the store. Pretending to having hurt his ankle. You giggled as you released your hold on Jensen’s hand allowing him to shimmy your panties down your legs to where you could kick them off. In the meantime, you had unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, making his easy for him to push them down and free his rock hard cock in the process.

Jensen quickly hoisted you into the air, pressing you back against the wall as he kissed you passionately.

“Are you good?” he whispered close against your ear. His warm breath caressing your skin and making you ache for him even more. You had been soaking wet from the moment he had spun you around and pressed you against the wall. Hell yeah, you were good.

“Fuck me, Jay.” You begged quietly as you bucked your hips against his, letting him feel your slick against his cock. 

Jensen let out a soft groan before his hand clamped down over your mouth and he slammed into you. His huge hand over your lips stifled the moan you couldn’t hold in and you bit down on his hand as he let loose. He didn’t give you time to adjust to his impressive size filling you up. He didn’t even wait for either of you to catch your breath. He just fucked you. He fucked you hard and fast. You ass rhythmically smacking against the wall, as your hips met over and over. You fought not to scream out your pleasure as Jensen pushed you fast towards your orgasm.

You were clawing at his back. His hand squeezed your thigh hard enough to bruise your skin and his teeth dug into your shoulder in effort to keep himself quiet as he fucked you mindless. There was nothing but you and him in that moment. Nothing his body against your. His cock inside your pussy. Nothing but the immense pleasure you brought each other.

It ended as fast as it had begun. Jensen spilled into you groaning against your shoulder. The feel of his pleasure and his cock twitching inside of you, pulled you over the edge with him and you bit down on his hand to keep from screaming out your orgasmn.

You ran your hands through his short hair, as he panted against your neck. He didn’t pull out, he just let himself go soft inside you and you loved the feeling. You kissed his neck and check until you reached his lips.

The kiss was sweet and tender now. No longer rushed or filled with urgency. You just kissed because you wanted too. Because you loved each other and because it was all that made sense in that moment. He was all that made sense.

Jensen never stopped kissing you as he slowly pulled out of you, and lowered you back on your feet.

“Jesus Christ baby,” He whisper laughed against your lips. “You are going to drive me, crazy woman.”

You looked up at him giggling softly, “I guess we are buying this then.” You teased him and Jensen made a small groan, before kissing you deeply yet again.

When he finally found it in him to release you, he picked your panties off the floor and cleaned your both with them, much to your amusement.

“What do you suppose I wear now?” You giggled making him shrug.

“You got leggings and no panties means one less thing to take off you when we get home.” Jensen winked before stuffing them into his back pocket and tugging himself back in.

“Is that so?” You laughed and Jensen lips crashed against yours yet again.

“That is a promise.” His low growl send a shiver through your spine and your core were instantly soaked again. “Now get dressed and I will go save Jared, so we can got home.”

***

Getting dressed and paying didn’t take long. Talking the well meaning, clueless store owner out of calling Jared an ambulance, had been more of a challenge though. He had finally let you go after carrying most of your stuff out to Jared’s truck, so that you wouldn’t have too since you were pregnant. Jensen had to pretend support Jared all the way out of the store and until you were safely out of eyeshot.

Jared pushed a laughing Jensen off him and you instantly took Jared’s place in his arms.

“That is the last time I go shopping with the two of you!” Jared scruffed as he got in his truck. “Is there a bush you need to christen or are you two coming?”

You giggled and hid your face against your husband’s chest; blushing. You couldn’t believe you did that. Jensen on the other hand didn’t seem too affected by Jared’s words, he just gave you a small squeeze and looked down at you. He licked his lip and raised his brows, silently teasing you about the afternoon to come and you lovingly slapped his chest, before jumping into the truck, quickly followed by your husband.


End file.
